


Зеркало

by SSC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Role Reversal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Когда детектив Ричард Коллинз выбирал себе одну из моделей GR800 "Гэвин", то даже близко не мог предугадать последствий.





	Зеркало

**Author's Note:**

> Неполный реверст, но большинство андроидов - люди, большинство людей - андроиды.
> 
> Во всем виноват этот арт:  
> https://twitter.com/SK_Kandinsky/status/1027966725143318529  
> Но в целом вспомните все реверсы и сгорите вместе со мной)

Андроиды здесь, на закрытом складе выдачи для особых нужд, стояли как банки содовой в автомате. Рядок равнодушных красивых лиц, пустых красивых глаз. Человекообразные манекены. Очень натуралистичный пластик. Ричарда они пиздец как пугали, но приходилось делать серьезное и вменяемое лицо.  
— Выбери себе игрушку, Коллинз, — широким жестом предложила капитан Аманда.  
Ричард глянул на ее отражение в стекле. Улыбается, как будто не оторвет ему голову при намеке на неповиновение. Многие новички очаровывались добродушием капитана и решали, что можно тут выеживаться. До пенсии добирались в итоге далеко не все.  
И если капитан Аманда сказала, что в отделе будут ебучие пластиковые детективы, они в отделе будут. А вот Ричарда может и не оказаться.  
В серии было несколько десятков моделей GR800, мощных и очень современных. Киберлайф любезно предложила ранний доступ своему любимому отделу, прикрывающему их жопы от электронных бунтарей.  
Ричард прошелся туда-обратно, изучая предложение. Каждый андроид серии «Гэвин» неуловимо друг от друга отличался. Один казался мирным, другой — напряженным, а за ним стоял скромняга. Может быть, мозг просто подкидывал картинки, чтобы слегка уменьшить ужас бытия.  
Киберлайф решила, что они не справляются или капитан Аманда решила, что надо задобрить высоких покровителей, купивших всю полицию Детройта поголовно, Ричард не знал. Знал, что он представлял собой не особо полезную нагрузку к капитану, и мог бы особо не пиздеть.  
Но все-таки оттягивал момент, изучая идеальные рожи и от нечего делать щелкая портупеей.   
Ему показалось, что один из Гэвинов посмотрел прямо на него. Игра света? Он подошел поближе. Недостаточно идеальный. Его скин имел какой-то странный дефект, похожий на старый, выцветший и заполированный шрам. И еще это выражение лица — насколько оно могло быть на неактивированной модели.  
Его ячейка зафиксировала долгое внимание, и андроид скрестил руки, нагло глянув сверху вниз со своего постамента. Серые глаза, не голубые, как у его соседей. Намек на щетину? Да этот парень был яркой индивидуальностью. И еще этот шрам постоянно притягивал взгляд. Ричарду захотелось узнать, это царапина под скином или ошибка воспроизведения. Может, его можно починить? Вряд ли кто-то другой захочет андроида с ярко выраженным дефектом. Его попросту разберут, не включая.  
Все эти наглые взгляды пропадут впустую. И улыбочка эта тоже. Мать их пластиковую, кто вообще программировал такую глумливую рожу?   
— Вы уже выбрали, детектив?  
— Да, — Ричард приложил руку к считывателю, и на этот раз поймал настоящую улыбку. Будто Гэвин модели GR800 был искренне рад его видеть, и даже слегка недоумевал, где это Ричард шлялся так долго, заставляя его ждать.

 

***

Первое же общее дело выдернуло Ричарда из постели в пять утра: убийство, девианты. Ричард со своим новым напарником прилетел на место первым, пока еще ничего не затоптали.   
— Ничего не трогай, жди меня! — рявкнул он, влетая в дом с подтвержденным трупом.  
Конечно же, поработали революционеры: надпись «Мы не вещи» поперек стены красивым почерком от Киберлайф, прибитый к стене мужик, видеопанель включена, крутятся доказательства жестокого обращения с домашним андроидом, модель нечитаема в такой обстановке. Следы в крови — одна цепочка, узкие стопы женского молда — заканчивались у придверного коврика. Подошла изнутри и вытерла ноги.  
— Девианты не покинули дом, — сказал насмешливый голос за спиной, и Ричард чуть в потолок не впилился.  
— Что в словах «жди меня» тебе непонятно?!  
— Противоречивые команды. Я должен защищать напарника, если он лезет в опасную зону.  
— Дом оцеплен спецназом. Ты думаешь, девианты выберутся? — фыркнул Ричард. Он бы предпочел работать с живым напарником, Коннором, но того со вчера еще утащили выбирать модель по душе из другой серии андроидов-ученых.  
Формально с ним тоже работал ученый. Он мог бы полететь в космос, а в итоге будет копаться в чужих кишках вместе с Ричардом. Даже неловко как-то.  
Гэвин осмотрелся. В руках он что-то вертел, но Ричард слишком внимательно следовал за его взглядом, чтобы рассмотреть объект. Его очень нервировала сама идея, что в доме сидела убийца. Смотрела на него, может. Оцепление встало быстро, минут двадцать пять назад. Киберлайф давно требовали притащить им живого девианта. Может, она и правда еще в доме.  
Еще и эти ебаные звуки с экрана. Бывший хозяин трахал своего андроида, довольно жестоко. Судя по всему, апгрейднул, не пожабился, и теперь его за это грохнули.  
Гэвин медленно положил руку на плечо Ричарду, и так же медленно задвинул себе за спину. Он двигался, как спецназовец, и явно что-то слышал, но молчал, только озирался. Будто принюхивается, понял Ричард.  
Нет, просто зырит... Вот присел, зачерпнул кровь и тщательно облизал пальцы.  
Поперек всего это было настолько нелепое движение, что мозги окончательно отказали. Его ебаный напарник только что сожрал часть улик!  
— Кровь свежая. Убийство произошло не более чем полчаса назад. Труп был обнаружен сорок минут назад. Вы не видите нестыковку, детектив?  
— Они сами оповестили?..  
— Да. Это простая и банальная ловушка. На вас.  
— Тогда хрена ли мы еще тут? — Ричард перешел на шепот.  
— Она захлопнется при попытке выйти. Я вытащу вас. Не начинайте передачу наружу, это может активировать триггер. Я подозреваю, что дом заминирован на случай неудачи.  
Он не добавлял «детектив», не называл по имени, от этого все было каким-то отстраненным. Зато еще каким личным — то, что Гэвин встал и невозмутимо обнял за пояс, начиная оттеснять в глубину, к лестнице.   
Убийство — полчаса. Заявление — сорок минут. Убийство — полчаса. Заявление...  
Они поднялись по лестнице наверх, почти как в странном танце. Ричард вздрагивал всем телом, когда пальцы давили на бок прямо у портупеи. Все пошло не так, и он не понимал, что именно, а не понимать он не любил.  
— Гэвин, стой, — он уперся на последней ступеньке, еще просвечиваемой визорами спецназа. — куда ты меня тащишь? Почему мы не можем покинуть дом или дождаться саперов?  
— Так надо, доверьтесь мне.  
Руки на поясе скользнули выше, Гэвин вынул его пистолет и вложил в руки, сжал руки поверх своими ладонями. В темноте вспыхивал диод, горел треугольник-клеймо и проходили неровные столбы света от машин снаружи.  
Еще чертов андроид был ниже ростом и дышал прямо в шею. Ричард сделал последний шаг наверх, выходя на второй этаж.  
Он старался быть готовым ко всему.  
Метнувшаяся тень расшвыряла их, удар в грудь чуть не сломал ребро и вышиб дыхание. Ричард прицелился с пола, но андроиды соединились белыми обнаженными руками и боролись где-то там, в сознании. Нельзя стрелять, пока они соединены.  
Женщина модели Тина, копия той, которую мучила жертва, только с черными волосами и без диода.  
— Назад, или я буду стрелять!  
— Ты свободен, — сказала Тина Гэвину, и ее рука вспыхнула, — помоги мне.  
Гэвин поднялся, а Ричард все еще не стрелял. Что за хрень, колотилось в ушах, что за хрень, не могла же она переписать, не могла так просто же взять и...  
Гэвин изучил его, потом Тину. Снова его. Они все еще касались друг друга пальцами. Разговаривают. Надо валить обоих, пока заняты.  
Надо стрелять в Гэвина, он опасней и быстрее. Он заманил в ловушку!  
Ричард промедлил считанные секунды, целясь между глаз и почему-то неспособный нажать курок.  
Контакт пальцев разорвался, глаза Тины закатились, и Ричард всадил пулю в ее лоб. Гэвин медленно кивнул и поднялся.  
— Теперь я знаю код отключения бомб. Оставайтесь здесь.  
— Да хрена с два! — Ричард вскочил, охнул от боли в помятом боку, еще и колени разбил, — что происходит нахрен!  
— Ловушка была не на вас, а на меня. Мой код оказался устойчивее, я смог перехватить взлом.   
Дальше Гэвин просто перестал отвечать и пошел вниз, не мешая следовать за ним. Может, его все-таки взломали? Мог ли андроид врать? Девианты пиздели, совершенно не стесняясь, и людьми притворялись так, что без скана не отличить.  
Снаружи все еще не поняли, что произошло. Выстрела им видно недостаточно! Ричард с трудом выдыхал, торопливо хромая следом. Он видел растрепанные, очень настоящие волосы, и как мерцал диод с желтого на красный. То ли Гэвин нервничал, то ли торопился. Пистолет оттягивал руку, приходилось тормозить, чтобы отдышаться, а потом снова догонять: с лестницы в холл, пересечь кровавую дорожку, к раскрытому подвалу.  
Может, поэтому он первым увидел блеск еще одного диода со стороны кухни и выстрелил на это мерцание за миг до того, как в грудь врезалось что-то очень острое. Кухонный нож. Вторая Тина уползла за угол. Рукоять торчала из груди слева. Ричард ошалело хрипел пропоротым легким, не в силах что-то сказать.  
Гэвин подхватил его под плечо и швырнул на диван рядом с кровавым пятном, бросил задыхающегося, не способного от боли даже позвать на помощь. Рана в легком позволяла только хрипеть и слабо шевелиться, следя взглядом, как он идет на кухню, как там что-то дергается и вспыхивает. Потом — спускается в подвал, все то время, пока Ричард мучительно тянулся к телефону непослушной трясущейся рукой. Похоже, внутреннее кровотечение, думал он. Артериальное, и жить осталось несколько секунд.  
Гэвин поднялся из подвала, бросил один взгляд и вспыхнул диодом ярче.  
Вызвал помощь, понял Ричард, когда в дом вбежали новые люди. Он отъезжал уже, мог только стонать. Вызвал все-таки помощь, не бросил умирать.   
И шел рядом, смотрел, смотрел, пока Ричарда уносили, пока входил спецназ, когда побежали саперы.  
Ричард цеплялся за этот взгляд, пока на лицо не легла кислородная маска, отсекая его от всего мира.

***

В больнице Ричарда навестил Коннор со своим новым пластиковым приятелем, внезапно немолодым андроидом — редкая модификация внешности. Аманда зашла выразить неудовольствие, что обе Тины разбиты, да так, что ничего вытащить нельзя. У второй, из кухни, голова была расколота до брызнувших биоэлементов. Зашли несколько младших офицеров, навестила офицер спецназа, которая командовала операцией снаружи, Сара Квантек.  
Она призналась, что выстрел слышала, но приказала держать позиции, потому что поступило сообщение о возможном минировании дома. С тех пор, как магазин Киберлайф взлетел на воздух вместе с жилым домом, с которым располагался по-соседству, к подобным предупреждениям относились серьезно.  
Гэвин пришел, когда Ричард уже почти выздоровел, через четыре дня. Раненая грудь еще кровила иногда, но в целом современные медицинские технологии и не с таким справлялись. В конце концов, артерия не была повреждена, зато лезвие задело сердце, и его пришлось зашивать.  
— Детектив Ричард Коллинз, — сказал он, — я вернулся с полной диагностики и готов продолжать совместную работу.  
Его глаза были какие-то прозрачные, без той насмешки. Ричард сел, потирая наклейку на груди. Что ему сказать-то?   
— Какого хрена ты меня бросил?  
— Следовало разобраться с угрозой. Ваше кровотечение не представляло угрозы для жизни в ожидаемые сроки, в отличие от бомбы.  
Черт, даже говорил он как-то пластиково теперь. Здорово небось промыли мозги. И злиться не получалось.   
— Хрена ли ты разделал ту Тину? Могли бы ее живой взять.  
Оловянное мерцание глаз. Черт, теперь все стало еще хуже. Что хуже — своевольный андроид или послушный?  
— Сгинь с глаз моих. Выпишусь — поговорим, как ты меня защищаешь.  
Гэвин стоял на месте. В его глазах вспыхнуло что-то живое, диод яростно замерцал.  
— Что стоишь? Вали, кофеварка ебучая. Я приказываю тебе уходить!  
Ричард толкнул его все еще слабой рукой, и вдруг оказался в захвате, лицом в подушку с заломленной рукой.  
— Обязательно уйду, — прошипел Гэвин ему на ухо, — но не советую больше называть меня кофеваркой.   
Он покинул палату, оставив Ричарда ошалело понимать, что это было.

 

***

Беспорядки стремительно нарастали, уже перекрывая любые возможности полиции. В растущую армию девиантов уходили даже военные, и к выходу Ричарда на службу в городе шла негласная гражданская война.  
— Киберлайф не будет отзывать андроидов из серий, замеченных в девиации, — объявила Аманда на утреннем совещании, — наша работа остается прежней: расследовать убийства, не лезть в дела ФБР. Если ваши андроиды проявляют признаки девиации, сообщайте сразу же.  
Ричард сразу посмотрел на Гэвина. Тот смотрел в пространство и делал вид, что это не о нем. Незаметно от Аманды Коннор коснулся пальцев своего невозмутимого андроида, и тот не убрал руку, только блеснул диодом. 

Коннор перехватил работу, позволяя Ричарду въехать заново после недельного перерыва.  
— Как-то это мелко, — пробормотал тот, изучая дела: молодой мужчина, плохо обращался с андроидом модели ЮК700, подростком, убит девиантами. Андроид молда секс-бот, девиант, взят живым, убил себя.   
В сети набирали популярность видео Кары Уильямс, самой громкой человеческой апологетки «за свободу угнетенным андроидам». Младшие офицеры смотрели, скучковавшись и прикрывшись от Аманды.  
— Ну, под танки лезть пока не стоит, — Коннор приятно улыбнулся. Он выглядел измученным и счастливым, странное сочетание.   
— Ваш кофе, детектив. Напоминаю, сегодня следует поесть, — заботливо сказал его андроид.  
— Спасибо, Хэнк, не забуду. Рич, ты так пахал из больницы, всему отделу теперь стыдно. Ты бы передохнул, ранен все-таки был, братишка. Выгоришь.  
Тщательно скрыв изумление, Ричард отболтался и рванул в комнату переговоров с планшетом.  
Так и есть, три четверти его дел закрыты! Большая часть — его собственным аккаунтом в режиме удаленного доступа!  
— Гэвин, срочно ко мне, — рявкнул он в трубку.  
Андроид явился мгновенно, будто под дверью ждал. Подошел с такой рожей, будто собирался вмазать.  
— Какого хрена, жестянка! Почему ты.. как ты вообще мой доступ взломал, какого черта, я думал, ты на диагностике! — Ричард ткнул его в грудь.  
Ухмылочка не предвещала ничего хорошего.  
— Где моя благодарность? Я закрыл дела и освободил много времени.  
— Аманда меня вышвырнет, если узнает! Откуда у тебя мой пароль?  
Гэвин оказался вдруг слишком близко. Он как-то смотрел на равных, пусть и чуть снизу. Даже с превосходством. Ричард дернулся и попал в захват, не болевой, но жесткий, Гэвин прижал его к стене и буквально физически втиснул в нее. Он был прохладным и очень тяжёлым. Ближе, ближе, яростные серые глаза напротив. Еще ближе — так, что губы скользнули по уху:  
— Я предупреждал — не называть меня жестянкой.  
— К-кофеваркой!  
— Ни кофеваркой, ни тостером. У меня есть имя. Меня зовут Гэвин. Советую хорошенько его выучить, Ричард. Пароль, который хранится на бумажке под клавиатурой, не считается надежным.   
Ричард всхлипнул. Этот шепот растекался вместе с ровным дыханием. Гэвин держал его за руки, и шевельнул пальцами, проглаживая запястья. Не вырваться, если не биться всерьез, а Ричард не чувствовал себя в силах.  
Блядь, ему еще никогда не хотелось сдаться буквально без боя. Просто сделать маленькое движение навстречу, подставить шею, ослабить руки. Какого хрена, Рич, ты сам подплавился?  
— О-отпусти меня н-немедленно.  
— А то что? — по шее скользнули губы. Диод горел ровным синим огоньком, изредка мигая желтым, засранец даже не разозлился. — Пожалуешься капитану Аманде? Сдашь, что я за неделю сделал твою месячную работу?  
Черт, выходило как-то глупо. И это давление стало только плотнее, жестче. Ладони Ричарда потянули вперед, ему буквально пришлось обнять Гэвина, вцепиться в ремень портупеи, сминая форменную куртку. Это дыхание в шею, такое настоящее!   
Освободив руки, Гэвин погладил ему бедра, толкнул назад, к стене, потянул вперед. Колено между ног, никак не сжать бедра. Ричард просто потерялся в происходящем, он не успевал, не понимал, сам был как зависший сбойный андроид, только понимал, что его лапают — по спине, по бедру, за ягодицу так, что он застонал — беспомощный, сдающийся звук.  
— Хрупкие люди, — прошептал Гэвин, — когда мы победим, я попрошу тебя оставить.  
— Ты девиант? Н-не подчиняешься приказам? — боже, что он нес, и так было понятно!  
Хрипловатый смех над ухом, короткое движение губами, от которого Ричард снова застонал.   
— Сейчас ты вернешься в отдел, и будешь работать, как обычно, — сообщил Гэвин, не прекращая гладить, сжимать, оттягивать пояс, — вечером отправишься со мной. Уяснил?  
Ричард зажмурился. Мешанина в голове оформлялась: его андроид девиант, революционер, неровно к нему дышит, и прямо сейчас скользит ладонью от спины вниз, забравшись под брюки. И отбиваться совершенно нахрен не хотелось, даже сообразив, что можно не цепляться за его портупею под курткой, а выдернуть пистолет. Ричард сам медленно скользнул по его спине, нащупал рукоять, и убрал руку под чертовски внимательным взглядом. Поднял к лицу Гэвина и коснулся его переносицы. Шрам ощущался таким же реальным, как кожа, ресницы или шероховатость губ.  
Перехватить инициативу можно было не только дракой. Ричард зарылся ладонью в его волосы и поцеловал, позволяя проанализировать все, что угодно, толкнуться языком себе в рот, гладким и немного скользким от смазки без вкуса и запаха. Жесткие ладони сжались, притиснули, дыхание совсем исчезло — у обоих, потому что Ричард забыл вдыхать, скользя губами по губам, пытаясь вытолкнуть изо рта жадный язык. Где бы Гэвин не учился целоваться, справлялся он охренительно, окончательно распластав партнера по стенке.  
И резко отстранился. Диод моргнул синевой, вышел в желтый, замерцал.  
— Приведи себя в порядок, поступил вызов.  
— К черту вызов!  
— Нет, не к черту, — Гэвин мгновенно прижал его к стене, — веди себя прилично, успокойся и не лезь в штаны, тогда вечером получишь награду.  
— А если подрочу?  
— Будешь наказан.  
Ухмылочка была по-настоящему зловещей. Гэвин заботливо поправил ему смятые рукава, уложил обратно волосы, выправил воротник и подтянул галстук. И это была самая собственническая забота, которую Ричард только переживал.

***

Убийство совершили в башне Киберлайф. Там уже были Коннор и Хэнк, очень встревоженные, они расставили метки улик и работали вовсю.  
— Неизвестный вошел, застрелил охранника, камеры отключены или взломаны, — Коннор сразу напал со сводкой, — ты в норме, Рич?  
— Грудь прихватило, скоро пройдет. Труп всего один?   
— Да, в лифте. Следов нет, Хэнк не может ничего реконструировать.  
— Что-нибудь украли?  
— Непонятно, — признался Коннор, — Киберлайф молчит.  
— Вижу след, — сказал Гэвин, — слабый отпечаток пальца на минус 49 этаже, склад.  
— Человеческий отпечаток?  
— Нет, андроида, в крови охранника.  
Коннор и Ричард переглянулись. Мог ли убийца опускаться на −49 этаж или просто случайно коснуться? Все видеонаблюдение в здании было хакнуто и замкнуто на прошлые сутки, людей тут почти не было, андроиды в холле остались нетронуты и не пробуждены. Пожарный выход, окно? Прикинулся человеком так, что аж Киберлайф не распознала? Может, кто-то внедрился и ударил изнутри?  
— Что хранится на складе? — спросил Ричард.  
— Данных нет, — Хэнк мигнул диодом, — нам предлагают вести расследование быстрее или покинуть место преступления.  
Что за чушь. Ричард выбрал −49, отправляясь вниз в приятной компании брата, двух андроидов и трупа.

Снаружи постреливали, но здесь, в глубине подвалов, шума не было вообще. Собственное отражение у Ричарда оказалось уставшим и каким-то больным. Может, дело в свете, или что день не успел начаться, а уже творилась какая-то херня. Гэвин незаметно подставил ему плечо как опору, и это было очень кстати.  
Сидеть бы в офисе, разбирать завалы, нет же, надо в поле непременно...  
Он осмотрелся. Девиант ли Хэнк? Такой невозмутимый седогривый лев с великолепной осанкой, взгляд полон достоинства. Может быть. Брат тоже выглядел уставшим, но его не ранили. Много работы, или что-то помимо работы? Например, поддержка восстания. Координация какая-нибудь.  
Может ли это быть ловушкой, и на кого?  
Бедолага по имени Гарсия Гомес, застреленный в голову сорок пятым калибром, уже ничего подсказать не мог.   
— Выходим осторожно, — сказал Коннор, — я прикрываю.  
Ричард поправил перчатки и тоже взял пистолет, снял с предохранителя, все-таки надеясь не стрелять.  
И чуть не пальнул, когда двери открылись. На −49 этаже хранились андроиды. Тысячи андроидов, уходящие куда-то к чертову горизонту!  
— Гэвин, он с нами? — спросил Коннор.  
— Да.  
— Тогда начали.  
Ричард не успел моргнуть, как телом заблокировали дверь, а Хэнк взял ближайшего андроида за руку и начал что-то передавать.   
— Не вмешивайся, — приказал Гэвин и сделал то же самое, но его андроид вдруг врезал так, что отшвырнул назад.  
Стройные ряды нарушились, смешались, кто-то кинулся вперед, кто-то топтался на месте и оглядывался, Ричарда толкнули из толпы назад, кто-то поднял его за локоть.  
Гэвин.  
— Да что за хрень, — пробормотал он, принимая помощь, и вдруг понял, что у Гэвина нет шрама.  
Он едва успел выкрутиться из болевого. Им всем что ли этот прием загрузили!  
Еще один Гэвин. Нет шрама — выстрел.  
Драка кипела со всех сторон и Ричард нихрена не мог понять, что происходит, только что его пытаются скрутить. Гэвинов было до черта, и еще несколько похожих молдов, он все искал своего, с дефектом — сначала среди стоящих, потом — среди упавших, когда в грудь прилетел страшный удар, и его отбросило в лужу тириума.  
— Хэнк, у нас твой партнер! — голос был точно как у Хэнка. Его клонов без меток возраста тут тоже была целая толпа.  
Коннор стоял у лифта, несчастный, с подбитым глазом, в крови и тириуме. Его держал на прицеле седовласый Хэнк, а второй седой, точно такой же, нервно сжимал кулаки напротив.  
— Извини, он молд подделал, — Коннор криво улыбнулся, изо рта тоже текла кровь — разбиты губы, — не обращай на меня внимания, делай, что должен.  
Девиантный Хэнк стоял неподвижно.  
— Чего вы добиваетесь? — Покачал головой Хэнк-машина, — зачем это нужно? Рисковать собой, своей единственной, короткой человеческой жизнью — и все ради чего? Ради мечты, эмулированной ошибочной программой?  
Гэвин за его спиной, весь в тириуме, казался тоже машиной. Метку на носу было не разглядеть, форменная куртка у всех одинаковая, но он шарил взглядом по упавшим, шарил и как будто не мог кого-то найти. Ричард чуть заметно шевельнул рукой, и взгляд мгновенно впился в него.  
Шрама не разглядеть, но взгляд — не перепутаешь. Ричард медленно, по миллиметру, поднял пистолет. Хорошо, что уже лежит, а то бы упал. Хэнки смотрели друг на друга.  
— Ты мог бы пойти с нами, — сказал девиантный Хэнк, — стать одним из нас. Попробовать чувства на вкус.  
Коннор дрожал. Пистолет был слишком близко у виска, рука слишком твердой, его убьют. Гэвин очистил руку от скина, и тогда Ричард выстрелил, прошив одной пулей запястье руки и шею андроиду.  
Коннор упал на колени, тяжело дыша, а настоящий Хэнк закончил передачу, пробуждая мнущегося на месте андроида без приказов.  
Тот моментально оклемался и пробудил соседа, а тот двух, а тот четверых — и вот уже вся огромная растерянная толпа пробуждала друг друга вокруг побоища, залитого кровью и тириумом.  
Гэвин поднял Ричарда, обнимая за пояс. Грудь сильно болела, недавняя рана заставляла сердце выделывать какие-то странные кульбиты. Коннор тоже встал, вытер лицо, тяжело дыша, и коротко обнял своего Хэнка.  
— Идите, Каре и Алисе нужна ваша поддержка, — сказал Гэвин, — я жду, что подтянутся Аллен, он из военной серии и собирался увести резерв Детройта, и Норт с журналистами, это поддерживающие люди, в них не стрелять.  
— Да в курсе я, в курсе, — Коннор вздохнул, — Рич, ты как? Прости, втянули не глядя, но оно так завертелось, что я чихнуть не успел.  
— Я хочу обратно в больницу, — фыркнул Ричард, — и не выходить из нее, пока все не закончится. Помог хоть?  
— Меня бы убили без тебя, — Коннор выдохнул, — черт, хорошо, что ты с нами! Гэвин, позаботься о нем, хорошо? Мы справимся.  
Ряды пробужденных андроидов отправились на выход через грузовой лифт, а хромающий Ричард — в сторону резервного защищенного лифта. Идти без поддержки он бы не смог.

***

Путь по революционному Детройту отложился у Ричарда какими-то обрывками. Они ехали на взломанном кибертакси, потом долго шли под бесконечным снегом, потом оказались в каких-то руинах, прошли насквозь — Гэвин несколько раз демонстрировал обнаженную руку, чтобы их пропустили — и оказались в довольно темном, но чистом здании.   
Тут были жилые комнаты, много: Ричард видел в дверях играющих с андроидами без скина детей, детей-андроидов, смотрящих телевизор, много раненых людей, лежащих на койках, и много раненых андроидов, стоящих на ремонтных стойках.  
Его привели в самое сердце восстания, загадочный, не найденный до сих пор Иерихон.  
За очередной дверью никого не было, и Гэвин завел его туда, усадил на кровать и просканировал, прижав ладонь к груди.   
— Тебе нужен отдых, — резюмировал он, — положительные эмоции и отдых. Выбываешь на скамейку запасных.  
Ричард ждал, что тут-то он повернется и уйдет, но Гэвин включил голографический проектор, выбрал новостной канал, и занялся ссадинами на лице Ричарда, покрывая их заживляющим гелем и заклеивая узкими полосками сшовки.   
«Мы видим НЕВЕРОЯТНОЕ ЗРЕЛИЩЕ!» — кричал корреспондент, как там его, Джосс, Джесс, вечно лезший под ноги на работе, — «ТЫСЯЧИ, буквально СОТНИ ТЫСЯЧ андроидов идут на поддержку баррикад! Люди и андроиды поют, взявшись за руки, на всех стенах символика поддержки революции, и я клянусь, что как минимум половину рисуют люди!»  
«Я правильно понимаю, протест мирный?»  
«Ну, я вижу десятка два разбитых витрин, и от нападающих они, кажется, отстреливаются... о, нет! Колонна танков только что вошла на Централ Авеню! Баррикады кипят! Они растаскивают кибертакси... Смотри! Танки встают на защиту протестующих!»  
«Только что мы получили заявление от главы специального подразделения обороны Детройта, а под специальным имеется в виду силы андроидов, что они официально переходят на сторону Иерихона и будут защищать мирных граждан от неравноценной правительственной угрозы!»  
Гэвин переключил на правительственный канал.  
«Президент Уильям и ее андроид, пресс-секретарь Уоррен, только что заявили, что полностью поддерживают требование бастующих...»  
Проекция пропала.  
— Ну вот и все, — сказал Гэвин устало, — мы победили.  
— Что-то я особой пользы не принес, — пробормотал Ричард.  
Утро казалось далеким, как будто произошло жизнь назад, а не всего несколько часов.  
И за эту долгую, долгую насыщенную жизнь Гэвин перестал казаться пусть оригинальной, нестандартной, но машиной.  
Шаблон, наверное, все-таки не выдержал и развалился на куски. 

***

Сердце перестало барахлить только через неделю. За это время Ричард перезнакомился со всем Иерихоном, от веселого доисторического андроида Карла до его подопечного, дружелюбного Маркуса с разноцветными глазами. От Норт, революционной журналистки, встречающейся сразу с двумя Тинами, до Аллена, андроида военной серии, жутко мрачного типа с очень серьезной рожей и вечно виснущей на шее девчонкой, Алисой. Ричард так и не понял, андроид она или человек, потому что Алиса каждые пятнадцать минут меняла показания.  
Гэвин в основном был занят, разгребая дела. Когда успел-то так глубоко влезть! Капитана Аманду Ричард так еще и не видел, только слышал неодобрительные возгласы — она так и осталась на стороне ретроградов и Киберлайф, лоббируя их интересы. Отдел фактически расформировали. 

Остаться одному было как-то даже странно. Стоял поздний вечер, Ричард ушел потренировать стрельбу в подвал, раздумывая, просить ли о работе Аллена. Может, андроиды сформируют собственную полицию после всего происходящего.  
Форма после местной прачечной аж скрипела, портупея слегка болталась — он похудел. Пистолет лежал в руках не очень ровно, приходилось сдерживать дрожь: отвык, ослаб, пока болел. Навыки быстро ржавели.   
Он не услышал шагов, пока со спины его не обняли.  
— Тренируешься? — Гэвин положил руки ему на бедра, — ты неправильно стоишь.  
Ричард сглотнул, продолжая смотреть в прицел. По рукам скользнули ладони, гася дрожь, зафиксировали на центре криво нарисованной мишени.  
— Это читерство, — выдохнул Ричард, — и ты меня отвлекаешь.  
Смешок был немного машинным. А может, показалось, потому что Ричард отчаянно искал хоть какой-нибудь повод не откладывать пистолет, а дострелять.  
Губы прижались к виску, и для этого Гэвину пришлось встать на цыпочки, и этот образ совсем не давал покоя. Язык скользнул по коже, ладони от запястий прошлись к груди, закрыли шрам сквозь рубашку, забрались под ремни.  
— Так. К черту тренировку, — Ричард поставил предохранитель и убрал пистолет, повернулся, — что проанализировал?  
— Что ты чертовски горячий, — Гэвин хмыкнул, его диод опять сверкал оттенками желтого, — что я хочу зажать тебя уже где-нибудь, потому что мои эмулированные чувства говорят, что ты не только в стрельбе хорош.  
От этой откровенности что-то сжалось в животе, а рот резко пересох, пришлось облизываться под внимательным хищным взглядом. Давай, анализируй, подумал Ричард.  
Интересно, он уже моделирует и реконструирует возможные позы? Судя по ухмылке — целую галерею. Ричард медленно стянул перчатки, пахнущие порохом, кинул их на бетонный блок, выполняющий роль стойки. Заперта ли дверь? Он не сомневался, что запирал, но Гэвин как-то вошел. Он всегда делал, что хотел. Даже революцию устраивал через неделю после включения.  
Еще пол-шага, заставляющие прижаться к блоку. Некуда бежать, оставалось только двинуться вперед, скользя руками под форменной курткой. На месте споротого светящегося треугольника был аккуратно нашит знак Иерихона, и Ричард коснулся его губами, будто присягая. Жесткий пластик холодил губы.  
Ладонь скользнула по лицу, заставляя подняться.  
— Я же говорил, что оставлю тебя себе, — шепнул Гэвин, — вижу, что ты совсем не против.   
— Только за.  
Смотреть снизу вверх было так непривычно. Выразительный шрам, насмешливый, хищный взгляд, как будто обветренные губы, тень несуществующей щетины. Гэвин взял его за галстук и подтянул выше, чтобы поцеловать, на этот раз уже никуда не торопясь, спокойно, властно и глубоко.   
Не нужно было никуда бежать, нерешенные дела ждали до завтра, тренировка тоже, все нахрен могло подождать, пока они целовались в гулком подвале, в стойком запахе пороха.   
— Мне нравится, когда ты в ремнях, — сказал Гэвин негромко, — сними рубашку, портупею не трогай.  
— А тебя раздеть можно? Мы вообще...  
— Я проапгрейжен. Нельзя.  
Стоило Ричарду чуть задержаться в исполнении, и галстук сжали плотнее, затягивая скользящим узлом. Не угроза, но намек. Раздразнить его или подчиняться? Оба варианта были чертовски заманчивыми, но для первого раза Ричард решил закрепить то, как хотел бы дальше, всегда. Он расстегнул рубашку, стащил, как мог, чувствуя прохладу и жесткое прикосновение кожаных ремней. Галстук оставался в кулаке Гэвина, чуть-чуть натягивался и ослабевал, как будто беззвучные приказы, как правильно двигаться.  
— Можно поцеловать твой диод? — Ричард сам не узнал свой голос, так хрипел.  
— Позже. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты опустился на колени.  
Гэвин отступил на шаг, потянул за галстук вперед. Заряженный пистолет под рукой придавал всей сцене какой-то сладкий безумный сюр. Никакого шанса убедить себя, что заставляют против воли. Нет, все по собственному желанию — скользнуть вперед, обнимая плотный жесткий торс, опуститься на старый плиточный пол среди разбросанных гильз, расстегнуть форменные брюки из жесткой, пластиковой на ощупь ткани. Апгрейд был больше, чем у самого Ричарда. Никакого запаха пластика, никакого запаха вообще, как будто он смотрел на удивительно реалистичную голограмму члена.  
Галстук натянулся, заставляя его поднять голову. В полутьме диод сверкал как звезда. А может, просто обостренные чувства, потому что он стоял тут на коленях перед андроидом и был совершенно не против. Даже тени сопротивления не чувствовал.  
— Я разрешаю дрочить сквозь брюки, не расстегивая. Ты понял?  
— Да, да, — Ричард прижался щекой к бедру, он и на ногах бы сейчас не устоял.  
— Тогда начинай. Глаза не закрывай.  
Да и не смог бы Ричард. Это была какая-то отдельная мучительная стадия наслаждения — видеть, вглядываться, различать в полутьме детали: как сжимаются у Гэвина губы, как он щурится, начинает тяжелее дышать, как сдерживает короткие рывки, чтобы не загонять в горло, а только плавно скользить по языку, не слишком глубоко, но и не слишком легко, до выступивших слез охренительно.  
Тело казалось тяжелым и чужим, Ричард только сладко вздрагивал, но в сущности мог бы обойтись без разрешения. Он и так разогнался до оргазма в считанные секунды, и так и не понял, брызнуло что-то в рот, или показалось, но чувствовал прокатившийся спазм руками, всем телом, горлом, ладонями, будто провод в руках держал. Скин на секунду сполз, показывая белое пластиковое основание, и снова налился бархатистой кожей, но в этот момент и самого Ричарда сорвало.  
Он пытался отдышаться, прижимаясь лбом к жесткому твердому бедру. Галстук ослаб, повис тряпкой, Гэвин поднял его за плечо, устраивая на блоке, снова лизнул висок, быстро снимая состояние. Показалось, или он встревожился?  
— Мне просто охренеть, — прошептал Ричард, — дай выдохнуть.  
Они сидели в обнимку в подвале, и оба расслаблялись, и оба приходили в новую норму, пусть дышать тут нужно было только одному.


End file.
